James Richardson (poet)
James Richardson (born January 1, 1950) is an American poet and literary critic. Life Richardson grew up in Garden City, New York. He earned an A.B. from Princeton University in 1971, and a Ph.D. from the University of Virginia in 1975. He is a professor of English and creative writing at Princeton University, where he has taught since 1980.James Richardson, Department of English, Princeton University. Web, Jan. 25, 2015. Richardson is the author of several collections of poetry, criticism, and aphorisms. His work has appeared in multiple editions of The Best American Poetry, and in publications including The New Yorker, Paris Review, and Slate. Writing The Believer magazine: "James Richardson became an academic and a poet by the usual means, but he is, by his own admission, an accidental aphorist. He regarded Vectors (2001), his book of five hundred aphorisms and 'ten-second essays,' during its construction as 'often ... more as a questionable habit than as a book in progress.' The book became a cult favorite almost immediately."http://www.believermag.com/issues/200506/?read=review_richardson New Hampshire Review: "It is easy to see why some would call James Richardson a “nature poet”; not only do his poems, and especially his early ones, draw on fairly common images and the phenomena of the physical world, he also shows a likeably human relationship to his environment, the kind we tend to imagine Wordsworth had—this work is feeling and respectful, written very much from open-minded observation and experience."http://www.tnhr.org/hutton.htm Recognition Richardson has been awarded or nominated for some of the top awards in American literature, including the Jackson Poetry Prize, the National Book Award, and the National Book Critics Circle Award. Awards * Award in Literature from the American Academy of Arts and Letters * Robert H. Winner Award, Poetry Society of America * Cecil Hemley Award, Poetry Society of America * Emily Dickinson Award, Poetry Society of America * NEH Fellowship * New Jersey State Council on the Arts Fellowship * 1991 National Poetry Series * National Book Critics Circle Award finalist, for Interglacial: New and Selected Poems and Aphorisms * 2010 National Book Award finalist for By the Numbers * 2011 Jackson Poetry Prize Publications Poetry *''Reservations: Poems''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1977. *''Second Guesses: Poems''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1984. ISBN 978-0-8195-6100-8 *''As If''. New York: Persea Books, 1992. ISBN 978-0-89255-171-2 *''How Things Are: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2000. ISBN 978-0-88748-327-1 *''Interglacial: New and selected poems and aphorisms''. Keene, NY: Ausable Press, 2004. ISBN 978-1-931337-21-2 *''By the Numbers''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2010. ISBN 978-1-55659-320-8 Non-fiction *''Thomas Hardy: The poet of necessity''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1977. ISBN 978-0-226-71237-6 *''Vanishing Lives: Style and self in Tennyson, Rossetti, Swinburne and Yeats''. Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 1988. ISBN 978-0-8139-1165-6 * Vectors: Aphorisms and ten-second essays. Keene, NY: Ausable Press, 2001. ISBN 978-0-9672668-8-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat..Search results = au:James Richardson 1950, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 25, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links ;Poems *[http://www.newyorker.com/fiction/poetry/2007/09/03/070903po_poem_richardson "End of Summer", The New Yorker, September 3, 2007] *[http://www.newyorker.com/fiction/poetry/2007/02/12/070212po_poem_richardson "In Shakespeare", The New Yorker, February 12, 2007] *[http://www.newyorker.com/fiction/poetry/2007/12/03/071203po_poem_richardson "Subject, Verb, Object", The New Yorker, December 3, 2007] *James Richardson b. 1950 at the Poetry Foundation *"In Shakespeare": James Richardson at How a Poem Happens ;Audio / video *James Richardson at YouTube ;Books *James Richardson at Amazon.com ;About *James Richardson at Princeton University Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Princeton University alumni Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:Princeton University faculty Category:American academics